Errors Undone
by Jassired4
Summary: What would you do if you were just randomly sent back to a century that you didn't exist in? If you didn't know that you were friends with so and so and cousins with this person? But what if being sent back in time, to this century had a purpose?


What happens when you're given a second chance to fix the errors you had made in your life? Most people expect just to go back a few years, not a few centuries. You would also never expect to be cousins and best friends with one of the greatest Queens in our history and best friends with "Bloody" Mary. So what really does happen?

The first time I'd gone back in time was November 27th, 2009. I had no idea what was happening and I had no idea where I was when I landed. Now I do and because of the gene in my family, I won't be able to stop this from happening. Thankfully, there's one person who I know I can trust in this era.

Princess Elizabeth the first.

But before I get into much other detail, let me explain from the very beginning.

I woke up by my alarm clock that bugged the hell out of Susan and some days it pleased me to know she'd be irked by it just because of the mood I was in. This morning was not one of those days and I turned it off instantly. I threw off my covers and threw on my GHS sweater.

As I padded downstairs, I rubbed the top of my cats head, hearing him start his purr engine to try and bribe me into giving him food.

"You spoiled little kitty, you eat way too much but it is first thing in the morning so I guess you can have some Amber." I cooed and picked him up, scratching his head. I poured some food in his dish and he scrambled out of my arms, trying to get at the food. I sighed and opened up the fridge, getting out the juice and pouring myself a glass. It was one of those rare mornings where I had actually gotten up early and so I decided to take advantage of it, plopping down on the couch and setting the laptop on my knees and beginning to write.

When I heard my parents begin to stir above me, I logged off and meandered back into the kitchen to find something to eat, deep in my thoughts of what would happen if myself and Calvin ever did get together. _What would people think? Would he actually do that? Would he actually leave Rachel for someone as apposing, bitchy and yet uncaring as me? No I didn't think so. Besides, he's happy with Rachel and isn't that all I've ever really truly wanted for him?_ I asked myself and I nodded. _Yes, it is._ I sighed and saw my mom come down the stairs in her housecoat.

"Morning mom," I greeted her with a fake smile and she smiled back.

"Morning Jacqueline, how did you sleep?" she asked, referring to how late I'd stayed up last night reading one of my new books.

"Really good actually, I told you I'd be rested." I replied and she frowned.

"I hope you know that's the last time you're going to be staying up until two to read ever again understand?" she asked and I nodded.

"Understood." I replied and she smiled and I took my escape up to my room to get ready for school.

As I was walking into school, I saw Calvin and Rachel in the teachers entrance of the school and I felt the familiar pang in my chest and I struggled to breathe. As usual, no one noticed what happened and he didn't make any acknowledgment that I existed. I sighed and kept my mouth shut but then I saw my vision becoming sharper but all of my other senses dulling and then I was no longer in the hallway of Gonzaga High School, I was on a boat on the ocean, and I was scared.

I did a check to make sure I was fine and then did a check on my surroundings. I was on a wooden boat that had a man up in the crow's nest and there was a man standing in front of me at the wheel of the ship. I was definitely not in the 21rst century. By the look of their clothing, I was way back in time, maybe even close to the late 1500's or the early 1600's and by the sound of their voices, they were British. I stood up and then the guy in front of me turned around in surprise.

"There you are Madam Carlotta, we were worried about you. We were told by a friend of mine that you'd be joining us in the last leg of our journey back to England. She also said you were uninformed about the time, place and yourself. Is that true your highness?" said the sailor and I nodded.

"Very true sir, though I am not Carlotta, I am Jacqueline and I live in Newfoundland in the year 2010. But would you be so kind sir to tell me what year we are in at the moment? And where we are headed?" I replied as best as I could. The sailor smiled.

"It is the year 1554, Her Highness Mary is queen and Her Highness Elizabeth is locked in Woodstock. There have been burnings and executions and betrayals. It is a difficult time for England and that is why you're here." Explained the sailor and I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean 'that's the reason why I'm here'?" I asked and he laughed.

"How much do you know of this country's history?" he asked and I didn't lose my confused look.

"A fair bit, why do you ask?" I replied and he frowned.

"Then you know what is happening and what will happen if someone does not interfere?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but no one can interfere." I mumbled, but then I saw the sailors head shake furiously.

"No one who is from this century who hasn't come back from the future to fix things that went wrong so long ago." He answered the answer in what he'd said.

"Wait, so I'm here to fix a mistake I made in this age, which has affected someone else's decision in my age?" I asked and he nodded.

"You are close, but I am forbidden from giving you any more clues. God is giving you this one chance as you travel back and forth from this age to your own age in the next few years. The mistake you made has cost you dearly in the life you live now. And just so it happens, before you can ask me anymore questions, we have arrived at our destination. Welcome to London England Carlotta, or should I say Her Highness Carlotta."

"Sailor," I said and he looked to me, expecting my question. "Why do you call me Her Highness?" I asked and he smiled.

"I call you Her Highness because you are cousin to the princess and friends with the queen, very good friends with the queen. You are also good friends with Elizabeth, and it is your job to remove Elizabeth from Woodstock before she starves to death." He said and I knew he would say no more on the subject.

"Thank you fine sailor, for the information you have passed on to me. Would I happen to have any luggage or do I arrive empty handed?" I asked and he handed me a small woven bag which inside contained two dresses, both which looked quite beautiful. _Man, I wish I had a mirror!_ I exclaimed in my head. The gangplank was lowered and I was careful coming down as it was slippery, thankfully there was a rope as a rail, though it wouldn't help much if I fell. As I came off the gangplank, I noticed a few soldiers come towards me.

"Milady Pembroke, welcome back to England. We have been sent by Her Highness Queen Mary to escort you back to her palace. Her Highness sends her regards that she could not be here today but she had matters to attend to with the council."

"Thank you and it is natural if she has to refrain from meeting anyone due to the needs of her country, I understand, and hold no grudge over her for this. May we proceed?" I asked as we stepped up into the carriage that had been sent for me.

"Yes we may milady." Replied one of the two and I smiled.

"Thank you once again." At this point, I took the opportunity to observe my clothing. I was in a long elegant, deep red dress that I could feel was corseted in the back and I could feel a pair of soft linen flats on my feet. Thankfully, I was still wearing the kind of underwear from my original century and then, a realization occurred. I opened the satchel bag once more and hidden underneath the two dresses were three brand new packages of underwear. I thanked the lord. No past century underwear for me.

It was a quiet journey to Whitehall Palace and when we reached the gate, I could see the enormity of the building. Nothing I'd ever seen in my life aside from the Basilica and The Rooms was bigger than this. As we neared the front door of the palace, I could see an average height woman standing on the porch, awaiting our arrival. This must be Mary. The carriage slowed to a stop and I was helped out by one of the two soldiers.

"Thank you, for your assistance, from the docks to here. Your services are greatly appreciated." I murmured to them both and I saw their cheeks tint with blush. Obviously Queen Mary didn't compliment them as much as she should for their services and loyalty to her.

"Lady Carlotta, it is such a joy to see you again." Said Mary as she walked forward to embrace me, but before she could I dropped to my knees and she laughed softly.

"Your majesty, it is of great pleasure to see you again as well, and in such good health." I responded looking up to see her frowning.

"Lady Carlotta, haven't I told you that you are permitted to not curtsy, bow or kneel in my presence?" she asked lightly and I nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty but I still would like to be able to acknowledge in some form that you are still my queen when I come to visit your wonderful country. It pleases me to do so." I responded politely and she smiled, beckoning me up from my position on the dirt.

"Up, up, we must get you fed, you must be starving." She ordered and I stood, knowing that I was probably the only person in the universe that had earned Mary's affection and soft side besides her mother.

"Yes Your Majesty." I said, matching her pace as she led me inside the Palace.

At dinner, I brought up my cousin, I knew it would be a difficult topic to discuss but I had to try. Elizabeth could not stay locked up in that dank and dirty place much longer.

"Mary, I'd like to talk to you about my cousin's condition and living quarters at the moment." I said, and she stopped mid – chew. I saw her swallow and regain her composure before answering.

"What would you like to discuss Carlotta?" she asked and I hesitated before answering and then barreled right on through.

"I'd very much prefer if she wasn't stuck up in Woodstock, it is probably the vilest place besides the streets in all of England. You know I care for you both equally and I hate to see either of you in disgusting and harsh conditions. I like to interfere then and see if I can improve them for you. Take note, I do not choose sides, so please do not ask me to dear friend. If you have to lock her up, then please do so where you yourself can keep watch over her. You know I would not ask if I thought she could stand years in there but I would not be able to stand more than a day in that crumbling piece of property." I explained and I saw her expression soften. I knew I had it then but I also knew that Mary absolutely despised Elizabeth due to the fact of who her mother was. I also knew I had to clear that subject.

"I shall think about it, is there anything else you would like to discuss with me or ask of me?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes dear friend. I ask why you hate Elizabeth so. You do not have to say yes or no or even answer but is it because of who her mother was?" I asked, even though I knew that answer.

"Yes, it is Carlotta, why do you ask?" she demanded and I sighed.

"Mary, I think it would be wise to judge her by who she is and not by who her mother was. If after you have seen what I see in her and what others see and still believe she is not to be trusted then so be it, you honestly tried to see what was wrong with her that you did not like, but if you just judge her by who her mother was, how do you expect her to trust you if you do not trust her? In this democracy, trust is what we need to agree and if there is no trust then there is no building blocks to a formal kinship and therefore no chance of ever getting to know how great of a person someone is. Elizabeth loves you, she does, just she doesn't know whether or not to trust you because one year you're sweet as chocolate to her, the next, you're as evil as you believe the people you burn are. It is not just Mary, and I'd like to see my family treat each other with fairness and with no cryptic remarks and with none of us going behind each others back just to hide it from another person. Please promise me cousin, to give Elizabeth a chance at being your true friend and half sister as she is." I proposed and she sighed.

"It seems as the person who is away most often, knows me all too well." She murmured and I laughed,

"Your Highness, you must keep in mind that I have known you since I was born, and that I have noticed your actions towards certain people. I am not unobservant." I noted and she smiled the smile that she never wore unless I was here.

"Very true Carlotta and you have convinced me. Retrieve your satchel, we must reach Woodstock before dark." She replied, standing and I followed suite, doing a small curtsy.

"Thank you Your Highness for considering my suggestions." I replied and she turned and pulled me into an unexpected embrace.

"Where do you go Carlotta? Where do you go? Each time you return, you seem to know more and more, and you seem to know what is best for the country and for my family." She said into my hair and I gasped. She'd called Elizabeth _family_.

"I go to a place of knowledge; I go to my homeland of course. Where else would I go?" I asked her innocently and she smiled.

"Of course, how could I be so silly?" she shook her head and we proceeded downstairs to the main foyer to leave and retrieve Elizabeth from her disgusting prison.

As we were riding in the carriage, I couldn't keep my mind from thinking of Calvin and of all the possibilities if I hadn't of been so much of an asshole to him. I sighed and looked down. I didn't realize that he'd never really forgiven me. Sure he still tried to talk to me but I still didn't want to talk to him because he was doing too many drugs now and smoking too much. I needed someone healthy and who didn't smoke, that I knew wouldn't leave me no matter what happened between us, who wouldn't give up on me. He needed someone who could love him for anything that he smoked and for who he was and I just couldn't go out with someone who was into those things.

"Carlotta, you look troubled, would it do any harm to tell me what is disturbing you?" asked Mary gently and I plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm fine; it's just a discord between myself and a friend." I explained as vaguely as I could and she frowned.

"You never say the entire truth do you? It's something I've noticed about you. If something's bothering you, and someone asks, you're the most cryptic thing on the earth. I'm sorry if I'm being rude." She said and I laughed.

"It's just that stuff I prefer to solve and then it's not bothering anyone anymore. It's just the way I deal with life. Head on and straightforward." I responded as the carriage pulled to a halt and I stepped out, going up to the door and opening it, to be greeted by a horrible stench that was coming from the servant's quarters. I walked in past and all the servants except for one stayed out of my way. The Servant standing guard Elizabeth's door wouldn't budge.

"Sir, would you please be able to move?" I asked politely and he shook his head.

"I have the queen's orders that I am not to move for anyone but her and her guards." He replied stiffly and I sighed.

"The queen is outside in her carriage waiting for me to escort Her Highness Elizabeth out there as well. Now, do I have to fight you in a dress or will you step aside?" I demanded and he laughed.

"You couldn't take me in a fight." He scoffed, and by being a soldier, he was insulting a young woman and worse, one that was higher in authority than him.

"Sir, I suggest you step away from that door immediately before you get yourself thrown in the tower." I threatened darkly and he frowned but stepped to the side and unlocking the door. I stepped inside and was shocked at what I saw. Elizabeth was lying on the cot provided and was sallow as the gray skies outside.

"Elizabeth, cousin, wake up." I murmured softly, going over to the cot and shaking her shoulders slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and gasped in surprise.

"Carlotta! I thought you would never come!" she exclaimed and I smiled.

"I'd always come for you no matter what the case." I replied and she smiled as I helped her up.


End file.
